Pretty Spanish Maid
by kittykatrocks12
Summary: Antonio looses a bet to his friends as has to work for Arthur dressed as a maid. Rating will be changed as more chapters come out.
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Spanish Maid

Laughter echoes around the room. The room being the office of Arthur Kirkland. It has a desk across from the double doors with a big window to one side with a couch and coffee table on the other side is a bookshelf filled with books. Behind him is a fireplace that when lit casts an earie light on him but it is currently out. Arthur is sitting at his desk, which has papers splayed all over it laughing his ass off. The reason for his laughter is standing across from his desk. In that spot Antonio stands wearing the full on maid uniform including the hat. His cheeks are a bright red and he is frowning in embarrassment.

"Can you stop laughing por favor" he asks

Arthur leans forward, wiping tears from his eyes as he tries to calm his laughter.

"Oh dear lord" Arthur says

His laughter dies down to a few chuckles before he takes a deep breath to calm himself.

"So, because you lost this bet you are now standing in front of my desk dressed like this?" Arthur asks

"Si" Antonio mumbles

"For how long?"

"Well…"

" _ **Sorry Toni but you lost"**_

" _ **And jou know vhat zat means?"**_

 _ **Antonio is sitting across from his friends Francis and Gilbert. He just lost a bet with them and now he has to face the punishment.**_

" _ **No, I won't do it!" Antonio cries with bright red cheeks**_

" _ **We could always tell 'im ourselves" Francis threatens**_

 _ **Antonio's eyes widen.**_

" _ **You wouldn't"**_

" _ **Try us" Gilbert says**_

 _ **The two stand but Antonio grabs their wrists. The two turn to him and Antonio looks down, a blush covering his whole face.**_

" _ **Fine, I'll do it" he mumbles**_

 _ **The two grin and sit back down.**_

" _ **And jou know ze conditions right?" Gilbert asks**_

" _ **You 'ave to work for 'im until you tell 'im 'ow you feel" Francis says**_

" _ **Si, I understand…"**_

"…about a week I think, they did really specify"

Arthur nods.

"Well alright, normally I wouldn't go along with those two but I do need a little more help so I accept"

Arthur smiles and Antonio feels his heart beat increase.

"I hope you enjoy your time here… minus the circumstance"


	2. Chapter 2

Pretty Spanish Maid

Antonio shuffles back and forth. He didn't think Arthur would accept. He looks at the Britton who is still smiling at him.

"So what do you want me to do?" he asks

Arthur thinks for a moment.

"Well I would love some tea right now, I have been working for a while and am quite parched" Arthur says

Antonio nods eagerly.

"Where's the kitchen?" he asks

"Down the hall and to the right" Arthur says

Antonio nods and exits the room. He follows Arthur's directions and as he nears the room a scent drifts to his nose.

'Someone is cooking something'

He comes to a pair of white doors that are wide open revealing the white tiled floor of the kitchen. One side has shelves and cabinets full of ingredients and spices. There are two stoves with ovens and an extra oven with counters and sinks in between. There is a big window above the middle stove and there Antonio spots a familiar figure.

"Kiku!" Antonio says cheerfully

Kiku, who is currently cooking at the stove turns to him. Immediately his cheeks turn pink and he suppresses as laugh when he see what the Spaniard is wearing.

"Antonio-san why are you dressed like that?" he asks

The Spaniards smile vanishes when he remembers his attire. He looks down at his feet which are covered by small black shoes.

"I lost a bet to my friends and now I have to work for Arthur while wearing this"

Kiku nods in understanding. Antonio looks around the kitchen and finds the kettle in the corner of one of the counters. He puts some water in it and turns on the stove then places it on the burner to boil.

"Kiku, where does Arthur keep the tea?" he asks the Asian

Kiku points to one of the cabinets.

"Earl Grey is his favorite" Kiku says

Antonio nods and goes to the cabinet. When he opens it he is surprised at how many different kind of tea there is.

'I didn't know there were so many flavors of tea'

He looks through the flavors until he finds Earl Grey. He takes it and goes to the counter just as the kettle goes off. He finds a tea cup and saucer in another cabinet. He opens the tin and takes out a tea bag and places it in the cup leaving the string hanging out. He turns off the stove and takes the kettle full of boiling water and pours it in the cup until it is full. He leaves the kettle on the counter and carefully picks up the cup. He carries it back to the office and pauses at the door.

'Didn't think this through…'

Antonio thinks looking down at the cup he is holding with both hands. He carefully holds the saucer in one hand and opens the door with the other. He pushes it open with his foot as he holds the cup and slips inside. Thankfully he didn't spill it. He walks over to the desk and places it on the smooth wooden surface.

"Here is your tea" Antonio says stepping back

Arthur looks up and Antonio's heart skips a beat. He is wearing a pair of reading glasses with thin black rims and his hair is brushed back. He sits up and pushes the papers he had been reading to the side. He takes off his glasses, which makes Antonio sad since he looked good in them, and pulls the tea cups forward. He hold the saucer in one hand and lifts the cup to his lips with the other and takes a sip. A small smile graces his lips and Antonio can feel is face getting warm.

"Earl grey, my favorite, thank you Antonio" Arthur says

Antonio looks down to hide his blush and nervously pulls at the ruffles on his outfit.

"W-Well Kiku t-told me it was and I t-thought it would h-help" he stutters

Arthur chuckles making Antonio's blush grow.

"You can go now, I suggest walking around so you get a hang of the layout" he says

Antonio feels a bit sad. He wants to stay here with Arthur. He nods and scurries out of the room. He lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

'He is acting odd' Arthur thinks before returning to his work.

Antonio does as Arthur suggested. He wanders around. There are a lot of rooms and it doesn't take long for him to get lost.

"Everything looks the same" he mumbles

"Are you lost?" a voice asks making him jump

Antonio turns around to see a boy with dark brown hair and dark green eyes. He is wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath.

"Who are you?" Antonio asks

"My name is Sean and you didn't answer my question" Sean replies

"Oh, um sí I am lost" Antonio says embarrassed

"What are you looking for?" Sean asks

"I'm not looking for anything, I am trying to figure out where everything is but it all looks the same" Antonio says, the last part coming out as a whine

Sean chuckles.

"It was the same for me when I first got here" he says "but you'll get used to it, why don't I show you around"

Antonio's eyes light up.

"I would love that"

Sean began to show Antonio around the house. Partway through the tour Antonio starts complaining.

"My feet hurt from all this walking and even with this tour I will still get lost" he whines

"We can rest in the library" Sean says pointing to a pair of big double doors

"Alright"

The two push the doors open and head inside.

"You know, this is one of Arthurs favorite place in the house" Sean says

Antonio's cheeks turn pink.

"W-Why would I need to know that?" he stutters

Sean grins at him.

"It's quite obvious you know, plus I have experience with my sister"

"Oh… Does Arthur know?"

"Not likely he may be able to sense other people's emotions but when it comes to love he is clueless"

The two turn the corner and see a young blond man sitting at one of the tables reading.

"Who's that?" Antonio asks

"Matthew!" Sean calls walking over, Antonio behind him

Matthew looks up and smiles. His smile turns to one of confusion when he sees Antonio.

"Antonio, what are you wearing?" he asks

Antonio blinks and looks down at his maid outfit. He's gotten so used to it that he had forgotten he is wearing it. He chuckles and scratches the back of his head.

"I lost a bet with my friends" he says sheepishly

Mathew nods in understanding.

"And you have to wear it until you tell him how you feel, right?" he asks

Antonio's eyes widen and he stares at Matthew shocked.

"Does everyone know?!" Antonio whines

"Probably" Sean says patting his back

Antonio goes to whine further but the sound of footsteps make them turn. They see Arthur holding a paper and looking though the bookshelves.

"Arthur, do you need help with something?" Matthew asks walking over to him

"Yes, I am looking for a couple reference books but I can't find them" Arthur replies

"Let me see"

Matthew goes to stand beside him, their shoulders barely touching and looks at the paper. He glances up and smirks when he see Antonio glaring at him. Antonio is mentally cursing the blond, remembering that he is Francis' cousin and will most likely have some of his habits. Antonio angrily walks past them. His anger fades to sadness when Arthur doesn't notice him walk by. However just as he is about to turn the corner Arthur turns and calls out to him.

"Antonio, could you bring another cup of tea to my office please"

Antonio turns and smiles.

"Of course"


	3. Chapter 3

Pretty Spanish Maid

"Matthew that little, grr, I just want to, arg!"

Sean watches as Antonio grumbles and rants to himself.

"I know he is Francis' cousin but that doesn't mean he has to act like that" Antonio growls

Sean chuckles and Antonio turns to him, his face red from anger.

"What!" he snaps

"Nothing, you just sound like a jealous school girl" Sean replies

Antonio blinks. He takes a deep breath and his skin slowly turns back to its natural bronze color.

"Lo siento, it's just frustrating that everyone is so close to him but me"

"But that's not the case, that was Matthews's way of saying 'you had better make you move before someone else does'"

"What do you mean?" Antonio asks suspiciously

"I'm saying you're not the only one who has their sights set on Arthur"

Antonio eyes Sean but he just chuckles.

"Not me I already have a girlfriend" he says

"Then who?"

"I could tell you but it would be more fun for you to figure it out on your own"

Antonio pouts.

"You should probably get Arthurs tea, he will want it when he gets back"

Antonio's eyes widen and without another word he darts to the kitchen. Kiku isn't there anymore but Antonio doesn't think much of it as he puts the kettle on the stove and turns it on. He takes out another tea cup and saucer then puts a tea bag in it. The kettle goes off and he takes it off the stove. He pours it, almost spilling it. He pulls a tray out of the cupboard and places the cup on it then briskly walks to Arthur's office. Thankfully the door is open slightly so he uses his back to push it and enter. Arthur is sitting at his desk, his glasses on again. He has a book open next to him and is reading through it, occasionally writing on the paper in front of him. Antonio walks over to the desk and puts the tray down. He takes the cup off and places it on the desk and takes the other one.

"I-I got you your tea"

Arthur hums and makes a wave motion with his hand. Antonio holds back a sigh and he takes the tray then leaves the room. As he is walking back to the kitchen he doesn't notice someone coming up behind him.

"Why so depressed Toni?"

Antonio jumps and drops the tray and the cup. When the tea cup hits the ground it shatters. He turns to face the person who startled him and his eyes widen. Standing there with a smirk is the man who hates his guts Tim Citroen.

"Wh-What are you doing h-here Tim?" Antonio stutters

Tim chuckles.

"I'm the gardener" his smirk widens "And that cup was one of Arthurs favorites"

Antonios head whips down to the cup. He remembers it to be a white porcelain with a blue rim and green vines with red and blue flowers around it. In his opinion it was a nice cup… and now he broke it. Antonio looks up when he sees Tim's shoe steps on the shards.

"Better get that cleaned up" the Dutchman says

Antonio glares at his back as he walks away. He looks down at the shards and unconsciously tugs the back of his skirt. The skirt only goes to his mid-thigh so if he were to bend down it would reveal what he was forced to wear underneath. He crouches down and brings the tray forward. He begins to carefully pick up the shards and place them on the tray also careful not to cut himself. He can feel his skirt riding up so moves quicker. However he freezes when he hears footsteps behind him. He slowly turns half expecting Tim. Instead he sees Kiku standing there frozen, a trail of blood coming out of is nose.

'Shit, my luck is horrible today'

Antonio quickly stands and turns around pulling the skirt down but it is too late Kiku had already seen the tomato red panties Francis insisted he wear. He questioned why he had them but instead of answering the Frenchman practically forced them on him.

"Um…"

"I'll get a broom and dust pan and help you clean that up" Kiku says before turning and leaving

Antonio is feeling grateful he didn't say anything. Though he still fears what the other man will do with this new information. It isn't long before Kiku returns with a broom and dust pan. He gives the broom to Antonio then bends down holding the dust pan. There is an awkward silence between the two as Antonio sweeps the shards into the pan. When they are done Kiku pours them onto to the tray.

"Gracias Kiku" Antonio says as the Japanese man stands up, with the pan and tray

"You're welcome" Kiku says with a small smile

Kiku gives him the tray and Antonio gives him the broom. The two begin walking back to the kitchen. Antonio carrying the tray and Kiku with the broom and dust pan. The silence is even more awkward. In the kitchen Antonio finds a garbage bag and dumps the shards into it then ties the top. Kiku puts away the broom and dust pan. He glances at Antonio who is fumbling with the bag.

"I won't tell anyone" he says

Antonio flinches and turns to him.

"¿Qué?"

"I won't tell anyone about your, ahem… undergarments" Kiku says

Antonio blinks then sighs with relief.

"Gracias Kiku, you are a great friend" Antonio says thankfully

Kiku nods in appreciation.

"But you will have to tell Arthur about the cup" he says

Antonio smile falls and he nods.

'I hope he doesn't get too upset'


End file.
